


With You

by witchy_alien



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is feeling negative about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> [Nobody Else Will](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cte6ZWucJSs)

The front door opened with a loud bang. Hitting against the wall and echoing throughout the small apartment. Haru sat in the bathtub as he listened to the heavy footsteps walk through his home. He knew it would only take Makoto a few seconds to walk into the bathroom. 

Haru was expecting Makoto to come in and loudly announce himself. Reach out and tell Haru to get out of the tub. So when Makoto walked up to the already open bathroom door and just stood there, Haru knew something was wrong. 

He stretched his arms out, motioning Makoto to walk over to him. Makoto lingered by the door a bit longer. Not looking Haru directly in the eye as he stepped closer. 

Haru stared, concern in his eyes. Makoto knelt down next to the tub, placing his head against the porcelain frame. Haru rubbed a wet hand through Makoto's hair. It was greasy as if he hadn't washed it in days. And Haru was starting to realize that it had been a few days since he had even spoken to Makoto. 

Both of their schedules had conflicted terribly. They had little to no time to spend with each other the past week. Haru was wondering if Makoto was feeling neglected. He suddenly wanted to feel him close. 

As if reading his thoughts, Makoto stripped out of his clothes. His movements were slow and tired as if he ached all over. And maybe he did. 

Haru scooted back to make room for Makoto to step into the water. It was a tight fit. But after some maneuvering Makoto was placed comfortably in between Haru's legs. 

Haru reached to the side for the shampoo. He poured a generous amount onto Makoto's hair. Makoto sank into his touch and let Haru was his hair. Then he grabbed soap to clean Makoto's body. Placing small kisses on the back of his head and neck as he cleaned. 

When he was done they both rinsed the soap and dried off. They didn't bother putting on clothes. Preferring to stay naked and make the short cold walk to Haru's futon. It was too small for the both of them, but they squeezed together. 

Makoto kissed Haru. He kissed him on the forehead, the lips, and down his neck. He dragged his tongue against Haru's collarbone. Sucking and biting the sensitive flesh, leaving a red bruise. 

"Fuck me," He mumbled against Haru's skin. 

Haru reached for the lube and condoms that he kept out in the open. He poured lube onto his fingers as Makoto turned around. Giving Haru a full view of his behind as he tried to hold himself up on all fours. Haru stuck a finger in, stretching Makoto. He worked fast, listening to Makoto's moans. 

Makoto deemed himself ready and pulled Haru's fingers out. He put the condom on Haru, sliding lube down his shaft. He took a moment, circled his hips around Haru. His entrance stretching as he lowered himself on Haru's tip. His legs shook, Haru noted. It was a dizzying thought before Makoto sat fully down onto him in one quick motion. 

They both let out loud moans. Makoto spent little time adjusting. He pumped himself on Haru. His movements fast and clumsy. Not being used to a position they had been in many times before. Makoto clung onto Haru's thighs to keep himself steady. 

"Harder," Makoto panted. To which Haru met his demand by jerking his hips up. "Talk to me," Haru barely made out the whisper. 

"Makoto." 

"Tell me I'm disgusting, a failure," Makoto's hips slowed down. His voice wavered, "Tell me this is all I'm good at." 

Haru stopped moving completely. It was rare that Makoto talked like this. And he had never spoken to Haru like this while in bed. Haru felt a knot in his belly. 

He lifted Makoto off of him, softly pushing him so he would get the idea to flip over. Haru positioned himself between Makoto's legs as he lay beneath him. Their heads at the foot of the futon. 

Sinking back into Makoto, Haru sighed, "What was that?" 

Makoto covered his face, "Please." 

Haru pulled Makoto's hands away from his face. Makoto had his eyes shut tight. His legs wrapped around Haru bringing him deeper. 

"You're beautiful," Haru kissed Makoto's forehead. "You're amazing," He kissed his cheeks. "Wonderful, great, handsome, smart, kind," Haru went on kissing Makoto's nose and lips.

He sped up his pace, feeling Makoto clench around him. Makoto opened his eyes and pulled Haru into a deep kiss. Tears rolled down his face. His grip on Haru was a little too tight. But it was all of Makoto. All the negative emotions he was holding in was released in that moment. 

Makoto came, a soft, "Haru," against his lips. 

Haru moaned and came shortly after. He stayed inside of Makoto until he went soft. Pulling out slowly as Makoto winced. 

Haru kissed Makoto's tear filled eyes. Wiping away the rest, he rested his bumped his forehead against Makoto's. 

"I love you," Makoto said. 

Haru kissed him hard on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> too much beer gets me here. thanks for reading. stay happy and healthy.


End file.
